


The Boys of Ζεύ's

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico Yazawa, frontman of the highschool boy band Ζεύ's, runs into some issues with his bandmate Nozomi.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Nicknames

Nico sat down heavily, leaning back against the fence with a sigh of relief.

“Good hustle out there, Nikkun.” Nico glanced up to see Nozomi leaning down with a bottle of water and a cheerful, but slightly teasing smile.

“Jeez,” Nico grumbled, taking the water bottle. “I told you stop calling me, that, man. It makes it sound like I’m a slab of beef.”

“You kind of are, Nico,” Nozomi said. “You’re such a hunk~!”

“Oh, shut up,” Nico said, blushing. “Stop saying shit like that.”

“Aw, but it’s all true. And anyway, you told me to stop calling you Niccochi.”

“Yeah, cause that name’s totally girly,” Nico said, taking a long drink from the water bottle. “We’re a boy band. Key word _boy_.”

Nozomi shrugged his shoulders. “Well, what do you want me to call you, then?”

“How about just Nico?” Nico said, raising his eyebrows incredulously.

“That’s so _boring_ , though,” Nozomi said, pouting.

“Having fun, you two?” Eli asked, wandering up with his guitar case slung over his shoulder.

“Elicchi, Nikkun won’t let me call him by any nicknames,” Nozomi whined.

Eli rolled his eyes. “Come on, are you still on this, Nico?”

“Wha- why am _I_ the one who’s “still on this”? What about _him_?! He’s still deadset on giving me some weird nickname!” Nico protested.

“Simmer down, moron,” Maki said, strolling by with his violin case, Honoka following behind with his trumpet already stored away. “You’re gonna screw up your throat if you start yelling after all that singing.”

Nico flipped Maki off, and Maki rolled his eyes as Honoka laughed. “He’s right though, Nico,” Honoka said. “Be careful, okay?”

“Bah,” Nico muttered, crossing his arms. It was hard to be mad at Honoka when he was so sincere about all this.

“Well, we’re off,” Eli said. “You’re good to help Nozomi with his kit, right Nico?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico grumbled. As the only member of Ζεύ's without an instrument, he was always stuck helping Nozomi disassemble his drum kit and lug it down from the roof. Honestly, was that the kind of thing that the frontman for the band should be doing it? He was _the_ solo vocalist! Surely that made him the leader, right? So why was he doing this bullshit?

But in the end, it was true that anyone else would have to do an extra trip if they did it, and Nico really did have nothing else to carry down… so begrudgingly, he helped out. At least it was just a weird little electronic drum set, instead of a full sized one. Not even two people could manage to keep moving one of those monsters…

“So,” Nico asked, as the two of them started disassembling the kit. “Why are you so obsessed with giving me a nickname, anyway?”

“Don’t you like nicknames?” Nozomi asked. “They’re fun.”

“Is that really the only reason? Come on, you’re wasting this much effort on something like that?”

“Well, there is another reason, I suppose,” Nozomi said. “To show my love. And that’s why Nico’s nickname is the most important one of them all, because he’s the one I love the most.”

“Ugh, you’re always like this, dude,” Nico grumbled, “Come on, can’t you ever take me seriously?”

“You’re the one not taking me seriously,” Nozomi said.

Suddenly, Nico turned to see that Nozomi had suddenly gotten very close. Startled, Nico took a step back and found his back up against the wall.

“I’m not kidding, Nico,” Nozomi said, leaning even closer. “I really do love you the most out of everyone in Ζεύ's.”

“Alright, already, I get it-” Nico said, trying to squirm away but Nozomi grabbed him by the necktie.

“If you get it, then give me an answer, Nico.”

Nico stared back into Nozomi’s eyes, feeling distinctly trapped. Nozomi’s height had never really seemed to be a big deal before, but now he practically loomed over Nico.

“I’m confessing to you,” he said. “Don’t I deserve an answer?”

“What the hell?” Nico said, looking away. “What kind of confession is that? Come on. You haven’t even really asked me a question, have you? What am I supposed to answer?”

Nozomi blinked, and then laughed. “Okay, Nico,” he said. “Will you go out with me?”

“Yeah, fine, alright,” Nico grumbled. “Let me go already.”

“Really?” Nozomi asked.

“Yeah, really, okay?” Nico said. He could feel himself blushing. “You’re like… y’know, not so bad…”

Nozomi let go of Nico’s tie and let out a sigh of relief. His hand was shaking as he brought it back to his chest. “Thank god,” he murmured. “I thought you might… that you weren’t really…”

Nico swallowed. “The hell are you doing, loser?” he said, managing to keep his voice confident. “You got your boyfriend up against a wall here, what are you doing backing off?”

Nozomi looked back at him in surprise.

“You could at least like, kiss me or something,” Nico mumbled.

Nozomi smiled.

“Your wish is my command, Nikoibito,” he said.

“Just for your information,” Nico said, as Nozomi’s face came closer. “That nickname sucks t-”


	2. Bro

Nico knew he’d screwed up the second it left his lips.

“This is Nozomi. He’s my, uh, b- bro.”

He should have just told his mother when she asked. But them dating was kind of a secret, right? What if his little sister blabbed to one of the other band members about it? He had to make up SOME excuse.

The look of barely restrained glee on Nozomi’s face when he said it told him all he needed to know. And sure enough, as soon as they were behind closed doors, Nozomi pounced.

“Your bro, huh?” he said, grinning.

“Shut up, asshole,” Nico said, covering his face.

“Just guys being dudes,” Nozomi said, throwing an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Just buddies being pals. Just bros being bros. Hey, bro, wanna kiss a little? No homo, right?”

“Fuck you,” Nico said.

“Woah, come on,” Nozomi said. “That sounded a little gay, bro. Thought we were just dudes being bros, here.”

“You’re goddamn insufferable, you know that, right?” Nico said, shaking Nozomi’s arm off.

“Oh, is that why you’re ashamed to admit you’re dating me?” Nozomi asked innocently. He still had a grin on his face, but there was a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

“It’s not like that,” Nico said.

“Oh? Isn’t it?”

“No!” Nico said. “Look, I just… isn’t it kind of a secret?”

“A secret?” Nozomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“From the other members of Ζεύ's?” Nico said. “I don’t want cause any band tension, you know?”

Nozomi laughed. “Dude, they all know.”

“What?!” Nico spluttered. “But we didn’t-”

“Were you seriously trying to hide it? I thought you just didn’t like PDA.”

“ _Yes_ , I was trying to hide it,” Nico said. “Man, do you know _nothing_ about bands? How many bands have broken up over relationship drama? Have you ever heard of _The Beatles_?! Having an intra-band romance is like Yoko Ono times a hundred!”

Nozomi shook his head. “No one cares, Nico,” he said. “But they’ve definitely all guessed at this point.”

Nico sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. “Great. Glad I’m the last one to know, again.”

Nozomi sat down next to him, the bed creaking slightly as he did. It wasn’t the first time more than one person had been in this particular bed, but it was the first time it had been two teenagers. In the past, it had been Nico or his mom, or Nico and one of his siblings. Way back when, maybe even Nico and his dad.

People coming over, though, wasn’t exactly usual. None of the rest of Ζεύ's had been there. No one else from school. Nico had kept his home life and school life pretty separate. But Nozomi was different, obviously. Not that Nico really wanted to say that in so many words to him. But he was Nico’s boyfriend, and well… Nico did care about him. Even before they’d started going out, Nico and Nozomi had been pretty close friends, and now that they were going out, Nico could finally let himself admit how attractive he found Nozomi. It had felt a little inappropriate when they were just friends and Nico had no idea what Nozomi’s sexuality was, but now that they were dating...

Uh, actually, on second thought, hm, wait. Maybe these were _not_ safe thoughts to have while sitting with Nozomi on his bed. Just the two of them. In a room with a locked door.

Uh oh. Nico was starting to get, um. _Ideas_. The kind of ideas that he really needed to get a handle on, quick.

“So, anyway,” he said, trying to distract himself as he sat up. “I’m not ashamed of you, okay?”

“Hmmm,” Nozomi said. “I think I need some convincing, _bro_.”

“Ugh, stop calling me that…” Nico grumbled.

Nozomi reached up and undid his school tie. Nico’s eyes widened.

“Is it a little hot in here?” Nozomi asked coquettishly. “It feels a little hot.”

“Uh, I mean,” Nico managed. “A little. I-I guess. You can, uh, take off your shirt or whatever if it’s bothering you.”

Nozomi’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. “My shirt?” he said.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

“Your blazer! I meant your blazer!” Nico said, flushing red and looking away.

“Hmm. Sure you did,” Nozomi said, sounding entirely too pleased with himself.

“Fuck off,” Nico said, flopping back on the bed.

There was the rustling of cloth as Nico sighed and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He was being stupid. Just cause they were _on_ a bed didn’t mean anything. He was just psyching himself out for no reason.

He felt something soft drop onto his face and opened his eyes to find that Nozomi had decided to dump his blazer on Nico’s face.

Sitting up and pulling the offending garment off him, he sat up and glared at Nozomi, opening his mouth to snap at him, but his comeback died in this throat.

Nozomi had, in fact, removed his blazer and tie. But he also removed his shirt.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise that Nozomi had some muscle tone. He played drums, after all. There was a lot ot physical activity in something like, especially with him lugging it around all the time, even if Nico did help. But, well, vaguely being aware that Nozomi probably wasn't flabby and seeing his shapely chest in front of him were two very different things.

“Wha- what the hell are you doing?” Nico asked, flushing red and throwing the blazer at Nozomi.

“I told you I was hot,” Nozomi said innocently. “And you said it was fine to take my shirt off. What’s the problem? It’s only us _bros_ here, right?”

Nico glared daggers at him, and he just smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side as if he had no idea what Nico’s problem was.

“Yeah, fine, alright!” Nico said, yanking off his blazer and pulling aggressively on his tie. “Just us guys! No reason to be all stuffy!”

With jerky movement, he popped open the buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off, crossing his arms and meeting Nozomi’s gaze defiantly.

“My, my… feeling a little hot yourself, are you Nikoibito?”

Nico pulled a face. “I told you not to call me that,” he said.

“Aww, you’re no fun. Where’s the fun in calling you the same thing as everyone else?” Nozom said, sighing. Glancing down at Nico, he let out a chuckle.

“Dude, you gotta stop doing that thing where you unbutton the bottom two buttons of your shirt during concerts.”

“What? Why?” Nico said.

“You have the _weirdest_ tanline here, see, look,” Nozomi said, pressing his hand against Nico’s stomach.

Nico’s breath hitched in his throat.

Nozomi’s hand was a little calloused, but it was warm and the feeling of it on Nico’s belly was enough to make a lot of the thoughts he’d been trying to ignore fight for his attention again.

“Nozomi…” he said, and Nozomi glanced up at caught his gaze.

Whatever he saw there, it lit a sudden fire in his eyes, and he fell quiet as he leaned closer, his face closing in on Nico’s.

Nico’s heart was going a million miles a minute as he swallowed and then started to learn forward slightly himself, his eyes fluttering closed…

“Big brooooooooo!” Cotaro shouted, as he burst in Nico’s door. “Cocoro won’t- eh?”

Nico shoved Nozomi away from him, his face turning beet red.

“Cotaro!” he snapped. “I told you to knock!”

“Uh,” Cotaro said. “Who’s this?”

“Nozomi,” Nico said. “My… um…”

Shit. He couldn’t say boyfriend _now_ , could he? If he said that, Cotaro would get ideas about what he’d almost walked in on.

“...My bro.”

Nozomi burst out laughing, and Nico buried his head in his hands.


End file.
